Pourquoi?
by mewmewgodess
Summary: Neji veux plus entre lui et Itachi. Une courte histoire d'un rencontre entre nos deux génies préférés! ItaNeji. One-Shot. Yaoi. Slash.


NA: Bonjour! Ceci est une courte histoire sur le couple de Itachi/Neji. Ceci est dédier à me cousine! J'écris normalement en anglais, mais elle m'a suggérée d'essayer en français, donc le voici. Je suis actuellement francophone, et je suis certaine que quelques uns de mes lecteurs réguliers en serait surpris. Mais j'écris mieux en anglais, je crois. Ceci était très difficile pour moi à faire car je ne voulais pas avoir trop de faute! Mais il y en a, je le sais. Donc pardonner-moi!

**If anyone wants this in English, please just ask me and I can put it out in english for you. **

Merci pour votre attention, passons à l'histoire maintenant!

* * *

Il est assis, accoter sur une arbre pleine de trous faite par les armes des shinobis. Notamment, des marques de kunai. Neji se répose après une longue joute d'entrainement avec son équipe. Ses amis lui on quitté depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il regarde les nuages passer dans le ciel, et laisse le temps couler. Il a aucune autre plan pour la journée. Ses amis lui on invité de souper avec eu, mais il n'avait pas décider si il y allait ou non.

C'était une tellement belle journée, et il ne veut pas la passer à l'intérieur quelque part avec des gens avec de voix si forte. Il cherche un peu de tranquilité, qui n'est pas toujours facile à trouver. Neji a besoin du temps à penser de ses affaires. Depuis quelques mois, les choses se sont rendu plus compliquer dans sa vie, et il essayait de tous le démêler.

Il sait déjà la bonne route à suivre, mais il ne la trouve pas très bonne. Il la trouve déplaisante et difficile. Ce n'est pas la route qu'il veux prendre, mais il sait qu'il n'a aucune autre choix...

"Des pensées pertinantes?" Une voix douce et sans émotions lui fait sortir de la lune.

"Toujours." Neji répond avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Hm..."

"Itachi, que fais-tu içi? C'est le milieu de la journée." Neji lui demande.

L'addressé s'assoit à côté de lui. Les yeux sont supposément la porte à l'esprit, mais Neji n'est pas capable de voir l'esprit à Itachi derrière ses yeux. Cela lui a toujours énervé. Il est normalement très bon à lire les yeux, mais Itachi a absolument rien la à lire. Même les yeux masqués à Neji ont quelque chose à dire.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de raison." Itachi réplique simplement.

Neji secoue la tête lentement, son sourire encore en place. Itachi explique jamais pourquoi, et cela Neji y est habitué. Il laisse sortir un petit soupir de contentement, et s'approche d'Itachi un peu plus. Juste la présense de l'autre lui met dans un meilleur humour.

"Merci d'avoir venu, tous de même." Neij lui donne un doux baiser sur la joue.

Itachi ne dit rien, comme d'habitude. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, qui est une des plusieurs choses que Neji aime de lui. Le sénior des deux prend l'initiative et ferme l'espace entre les deux. Il met sa main sur la joue à Neji, et embrasse l'autre avec un baiser de passion surprenante. Leurs langues bat pour la dominance, mais Neji abandonne après peu de temps. Il se laisse être pris dans les bras de l'autre, et entourre ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils se séparent pour prendre une inspiration, "Un peu excité aujourd'hui?" Neji demande, ses joues un peu rouge. Son adrénaline va toujours fou après un simple baiser. Il rougit car il se sent gêner par l'effet d'un petit geste. Il se sont embrassé des centaines de fois, mais le coeur à Neji battait toujours fortement.

"Hm..."

Neji se demande souvent si Itachi savait l'effet qu'il a sur lui. Il soupcone que oui, il le sait.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent une autre fois. Neji ferme ses yeux et se laisse perdre dans le baiser. Il s'approche le plus possible à l'autre. Ses doigts joue dans ses cheveux, noir comme la nuit. Il descend ses mains, au dessus de ses épaules, un endroit où il peut sentir le stress, et ils arrêtent sur ses biceps. Toucher l'autre était un très bon stimulant pour lui, et le désir pour l'autre devient très puissant. Soudainment, il se souvient qu'il veut parler à Itachi de quelque chose très sérieux. Le sujet tournant autour de leurs position du moment.

Neji se retire de l'autre déçu de falloir arrêter, mais il évite de le montrer. "Itachi, je voulais te parler de quelque chose avant que..." Il ne fini pas sa phrase. Le restant est évident. Avant qu'ils se perdent dans le moment.

"Est-ce-t-il vraiment si important qu'on peut pas en discuter...Plus tard?" Itachi demande en traînant de petit baiser le long de son cou. Neji soupir doucement, aimant vraiment la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Neji met ses mains sur la poitrine de l'autre et pousse légèrement, "Un peu de sérieux s'ils vous plaît." Il s'agenouille et fait face à Itachi.

"Oui, d'accord. Je t'écoute." Il attend patiemment pour que l'autre dit ce qu'il a besoin de dire.

"C'est juste..." Il laisse sortir un petit soupir, "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Itachi?" Il demande avec un air désespéré. Itachi ne dit rien, pas trop certain si c'étais une question métaphorique ou non.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensemble? Je ne sais plus..." Neji met ses bras autour de lui-même, et regarde à terre.

"Qu'est-ce que t'essais de dire?" Itachi demande, encore aucune expression sur son visage.

"Tu sais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de faire tous ses affaires avec toi...J'ai travaillé très fort pour le respect que j'ai du village et de ma famille...Si quelqu'un savait que nous sommes ensemble sa détruirait tout." Neji lui dit.

"D'abbord tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir." Itachi devine le restant de se que Neji veut dire.

Neji s'approche de l'autre et met ses mains sur ses joues, "Pas du tout! J'ai aucun problème à mettre ses détails de côté pour la personne que j'aime. Je veux juste savoir...Continuer à être ensemble sa vaus-tu la peine? Je suis un adulte maintenant et si je vais être avec quelqu'un je veux avoir une relation au moin presque saine avec."

Itachi prend les mains de son cadet et les tiens prêts de sa poitrine, "Neji, tu le sais du début qu'on ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation normale."

"Je sais que sa pourrais pas être normale...Mais je voudrais que notre relation soit plus comme...Une relation! Pour le moment on dirait qu'on est plus des amis de lit que rien d'autre." Neji sort ses main de ceux à Itachi pour enlever tout contact physique avec.

Pour la première fois on dirait que Itachi savais pas quoi dire au lieu de ne pas vouloir parler.

"Je t'aime tellement, mais si toi tu n'es pas prêt à aimer...Je veux pas qu'on reste ensemble. Un ami de lit ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche."

"Neji..." L'addressé regarde ailleur. "Je..." Itachi semblait avoir une grande perte de mots. Une expression plus doux ses formé sur son beau visage.

"Ouf!" Neji se retrouve à terre sur son dos, des mains fortes tiens ses poignets et forces ses bras au dessus de sa tête, et une expression de surprise est sur son visage. "Itachi...!"

"J'avais espéré jamais avoir besoin de le dire, mais je vois que j'ai pas d'autre choix...Tu me connais sa fais longtemps et tu sais que les émotions et moi on s'accord pas trop bien. Mais se que je sais pour certain ses que je t'aime et que je...Je veux pas te perdre."

Des yeux de couleurs lilas regarde profondément dans des yeux foncé et remarque quelque chose de nouveau. Un esprit bien perdu. L'esprit d'un personne qui est cassé...Mais qui connais très bien comment aimer. Un esprit qui aura peut-être besoin de l'aide à apprendre comment être aimer. Le visage à Neji démontre comment qu'il l'aime, et comment qu'il veut pas le perdre non plus.

Un très beau sourire apparait sur les lèvres à Neji. Il tourne son poignet gauche pour prendre la main de l'autre dans la sienne. Il met le devant de sa main sur le derrière de celui à Itachi. Leur contact entre les yeux ne casse jamais. Neji guide la main de Itachi et lui met la main au dessus de son coeur.

"Pourquoi me fais-tu ceci?" Il demande dans une voix douce. En dessous du main à Itachi, son coeur battait beaucoup plus vite qu'il le devrait.

Itachi descend lentement et donne un baiser simple à Neji. En séparant il dit, "Si tu ne veux pas être un ami de lit, je figure que tu préfères petit ami?"

Neji rit doucement, "Oui, tu as toute à fait raison." Ensuite, il leurs a basculé autour, pour que lui finit sur le dessus. Ils s'embrassent une autre fois.

Les sujets sérieux on aussitôt disparrue, et ils ont continué leurs activités précédent. Mais plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'ils étaient prêt à dormir, Itachi pensait au sujet dont ils ont discuter.

Il avait dit la vérité à la cent pourcent. Peut-être il aurait pu dire plus, mais pour le moment, c'étais asser. Il tenait l'homme le plus beau, a l'extérieur et l'intérieur, dans ses bras, et il ne voudrait pas être quelque part d'autre. Il regarde Neji pendant qu'il dort et réalise que ce que Neji avait dit plutôt dans la journée s'applique très bien à lui aussi.

Il met sa main sur son propre coeur, et prend en note les battements irréguliers de celui-ci. Il pense, '_Pourquoi me fais-tu ceci?_'

Une question sans réponse, ceci il accepte.

* * *

NA: Merci d'avoir lus ce texte, j'espère que vous l'aviez aimé. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et si les personnages sont hors personnages! C'est vraiment différent écrire le français comparer à l'anglais.

Merci pour votre temps!  
-MewMew


End file.
